


LIve, wake up, wake up!

by ArtyMara1992



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMara1992/pseuds/ArtyMara1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Kate Stewart and Osgood from first meetings to a hopefully bright future. Based very loosely on the long song from Doctor Who. Fem slash. Moved over from Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIve, wake up, wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a slight thing for Kate and for Osgood and when I first heard the long song it seemed to fit Osgood I thought, lets make a fic based on it with my two favourite doctor who ladies. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, though I can dream.

Live, wake up, wake up.

I can remember the day she was brought to me at UNIT HQ. Wrapped in a long multi-coloured scarf and dressed in scruffy clothes. The 4th Doctor had carried her in and simply introduced her as my new PA. A young genius he had called her, and vital one day to humanity's survival. He then just left her sitting there, shivering, in the chair on the opposite side of my desk, calling over his shoulder for me to look after her.

It had taken me nearly two weeks to get a name out of her. Osgood. Just Osgood. She really was a genius, solving equations and most scientific problems with ease. Until she told me her name, she hadn't said a word, making me wonder for a time if she was a mute. She spoke little after that, mostly about what whatever experiment she was doing at the time.

The first time she smiled, it was like the sun coming out on a rainy day. I knew she had very little self confidence, both in her ability's and in her appearance. (I still haven't managed to get her to relinquish the Doctors scarf.) But that smile made me realise that she really was beautiful both inside and out.

Our first kiss was during a power outrage caused by a storm. Turns out Osgood is afraid of the dark due to vicious pranks pulled on her by her sister while they were in foster care. The storm made it dangerous for us to leave HQ, so we took shelter in my office with a spare emergency blanket, some chocolate raisins (curtsey of Osgood's sweet tooth) and a bottle of the best brandy. Osgood was a lightweight and in no time was giggling. Somehow she managed to convince me to play I never, and when she discovered I had never kissed a girl, she leaned forwards and kissed me hard. When we came up for air, she grinned cheekily and said "Now you have." I had to kiss that smile off her face.

Now I sit, three months later, holding her hand while hospital machines beep around us. She had taken a bullet meant for me when we were attacked by aliens unexpectedly. The doctors say she will be fine, but it was close, almost to close. That the bullet very nearly hit her heart.

My poor little warrior. She has been through so many hardships in her life. But we had each other and it was time for her to live.

"Wake up, wake up." I plead softly as I stroke her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. I pull always, only for her eyes to flutter open and meet mine, struggling to focus but alive and awake. Kissing her softly on the lips I smile. I can feel it in my bones we will be OK.

The long song

Rest now…..my warrior.

Rest now, hardship is over.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones.

Wake up, wake up.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones

Wake up. Wake up!

Live! Wake up! Wake up!

And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!

Wake up! Wake up!


End file.
